The Walking Dead
by EmmyMetal
Summary: When Ryan(Cry).Felix(Pewdiepie),Jack(JacksFilms),and Toby(tobuscus) find themselves in the Walking Dead, they have to find a way to survive AND find a way home. Though they have the characters of the video game to help them, will they make it back home alive? Or will their plans fail? Cry/Molly, Toby/undecided, Jack/Undecided image by wassupitsjess from Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**EmmyMetal- You guys probably hate me. The first chapter was so short, but you know what makes it up? Replacing Alex with Cry, having a cover, and.. rewriting chapter one! Yay! Let's get started!  
**

* * *

_Where am I?_ Cry thought, his vision became more clear and he saw he was in a hotel room. His tried to stand up, but he fell back down.

"What the-" Someone said, he looked to his left and saw that he was tied to..

"Toby Turner?" He asked confused. He didn't know him very well, but he had watched some of his videos and could recongize him at least.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Guess he didn't know Cry so well. Understandable.

"I'm CryaoticMonki. Or Cry."

"On Youtube?" Cry nodded,

"I've heard of you." Toby said, "Do you know where we are.. and who they are?" Toby noticed that two other people were tied to the back of them. The four of them weren't tied together, but Toby had a person tied to the back of him, and Cry had a person tied to the back of him as well.

"I don't know. I can't see." He couldn't move.

"Hey. Wake up." Toby tried his best to wake up whoever was tied to the back of him.

"BARRELS!" He screamed, Toby and Cry jumped, he was so loud, he even woke up the guy tied to Cry.

"Pewdie!" Cry and Toby cried.

"Wha-what. Cry? Who's tied to me?" Pewdie tried his best to see who he was tied to.

"It's Tobuscus, dude!" Toby said,

"Toby! Man, good to see you." Pewdie said, Cry laughed.

"Um. Where are we?" The guy tied to Cry asked,

"Hey, it's Jack!" Pewdie and Toby said,

"Oh, hi guys! Now, where the hell are we?" Jack asked,

"No idea." Pewdie said,

"Great." Jack said,

"Okay, guys. We need a plan to get out of these things." Toby said.

"Right." said Pewdie.

"Okay. On three, we stand up." Toby said. "One, two, three!" The two of them stood, nearly falling over, but they kept their balance. "Now you guys." Cry and Jack stood, and Pewdie and Toby moved for the door.

"Um, Toby." Cry said.

"Huh?" Toby asked,

"How are we going to unlock the door?" They looked at eachother.

"I forgot our hands were tied." Toby muttered.

"I have an idea!" Jack exclaimed, "Come on, Cry." The two walked towards the door and Jack rammed the two of them against it.

"What the hell?!" Cry exclaimed shocked at was Jack had just did.

"Do it again!" Pewdie said,

"No-" Jack rammed them against the door again.

"Someone's- gotta..hear!" Jack said, ramming themselves against it again. The door was suddenly thrown open and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Oww.." Cry moaned,

"So your finally awake." A woman said,

"Yeah. Thanks for tying us." Jack said sarcastically.

"We had to take precautions. What if you were bitten?" She said,

"Bitten?" Cry looked at Pewdie,

"Um. What do you mean by bitten?" Pewdie asked,

"Where have you been?" She asked, "The world's pretty much ended." They all widened their eyes.

"Um.. can you tell us your name?" Cry asked,

"Carley. Who are you?" Carley. As in Carley from The Walking Dead video game? No, please no! Cry thought,

"Jack Douglass." Jack said,

"Toby Turner."

"Pew- um, Felix Kelijberg."

"I'm.. Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

Carley untied them and they had seen they were at a motel. "Hey, everyone. They're awake." She said,

"Who the hell are you?" The woman climbed down from the RV and spat in Felix's face. Felix knew she was Lilly.

"I'm Felix. This is Ryan, Toby, and Jack." Felix said,

"You guys were passed out right outside when we brought you inside. Remember why?" Felix shook his head.

"Not really. Last I remember, I had been playing a video game." Felix slightly blushed. Cry noticed then that he had his headphones around his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Cry and Toby said, they looked at eachother.

"I wasn't." Jack said, "I was.. recording Your Grammar Sucks.. Crap, my Biches!" He then exclaimed, The group raised an eyebrow at his mispronounciation.

"My bros.." Felix said sadly. _My fans.._ Cry silently said, he hoped it was just them who were here, not the fans. What about his other online friends? What about his mom.. his sister?

"-ry. Cry? RYAN!" Felix shook Cry by the shoulders.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking." He sniffed, the thought of his sister in this world.. a tear slid down his face.

"Are you crying? No pun intended." Jack said, slightly smirking.

"N-no." Cry slightly lifted his mask up to wipe the tear away, then put it back down.

"Well, let's not get all emotional. I'm Lee." Lee stuck his hand out and Cry smiled, taking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir."


End file.
